bohaterowiezloczyncyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
'Gary "Eggsy" Unwin '- Jest protagonistą serii filmów Kingsman Biografia Wczesne życie Gary Unwin urodził w dniu 3 czerwca 1992 roku w południowym Londynie. Jego ojciec trenował, by zostać szpiegiem dla ściśle tajnej, podziemnej organizacji, Kingsman. W 1997 roku Lee jest na Bliskim Wschodzie wraz z grupą innych Kingsmanów. Złapali i przesłuchują niezidentyfikowanego mężczyznę. Harry Hart, przywódca misji, nie zauważa, że ten człowiek ma granat. Lee wskakuje na mężczyznę, ratując pozostałych w pokoju, ale umiera wraz z mężczyzną. Harry Hart odwiedza Rodzinę Unwins'ow po śmierci Lee i daje pani Unwin , "Medal of Valour". Ta odmawia mu, mówiąc Harry'emu: "Nie chcę twojej pomocy! Chcę odzyskać męża!" Harry następnie przechodzi do Eggsy'ego, który bawi się śnieżną kulą. Oddaje Eggsy Medal, mówiąc mu: "zaopiekuj się tym, a także zajmij się swoją mamą". Według Harry'ego Hart'a w późniejszym filmie, Eggsy wygrał "Pierwszą nagrodę Regionalna gimnastyka poniżej 10 lat, dwa lata z rzędu", a trener "sprawił, że grał w drużynie olimpijskiej". Bardzo dobrze radził sobie w Szkole Podstawowej, z fantastycznymi ocenami i "ogromnym IQ". Kiedy jednak jego matka zaczęła spotykać się z Deanem, który maltretował ją i Eggsy'ego, porzucił gimnastykę i zaczął otrzymywać C w szkole. Kingsman: Tajne służby Dean mówi Gary'emu żeby poszedł do sklepu,ten jednak idzie do Pubu by wypić z dwoma przyjaciółmi.Kiedy rozmawiają,jeden z nich wskazuje palcem na kolegę Dean'a, Rottweiler'a,ten wpada w złość i podchodzi do nich oraz mówi żeby wyszli,kiedy Eggsy wstaje,kradnie mu klucze do jego auta.Poszedł do swoich kolegów,mówiąc że jest zimno i dlaczego chodzą,w tej chwili pokazuje kluczyki do auta Rottweiler'a.Następnie kradnie samochód,Rottweiler wychodzi na zewnątrz i dzwoni do Dean'a jednak telefon zostaje przerwany przez policję która goni Eggsy'ego.Następnie idzie na komisariat,dzwoni na numer z swojego medalu, ktoś płaci kaucję za niego.Po wyjściu z komisariatu, Eggsy wychodzi i zaczepia go Harry Hart. Harry informuje Eggsy'ego, że to on go uwolnił, a ojciec Eggsy'ego ocalił mu życie. Następnie udają się do Pubu Czarnego Księcia, gdzie kupują drinki i omawiają ważne sprawy. Eggsy prosi Harry'ego o to,żeby opowiedział jak jego ojciec uratował mu życie. Harry mówi mu, że "coś przeoczył, gdyby nie jego odwaga, mój błąd kosztowałby życie każdego obecnego człowieka".W trakcie dyskusji Rottweiler i grupa jego przyjaciół wtargnęli do pubu. Dostrzegają Eggsy i Harry'ego. Harry łagodnie każe im się wycofać, ale Rottweiler zagroził mu. Kiedy Harry podchodzi do drzwi, zaczyna blokować drzwi do pubu, cytując: "obława, czynią , męża." Używając parasola, Harry rzuca częściowo pusty kubek w Rottweiler'a, który upada na ziemię. Harry kontynuuje walkę z gangiem, a Eggsy patrzy na niego z podziwem. Po tym, jak Harry pokonał grupę, postrzelił barmana pociskiem z amnezją, ponieważ mężczyzna miał właśnie zadzwonić po gliniarzy. Harry siada i kończy swoje piwo, a potem przygotowuje się do zastrzelenia Eggsy także strzałką amnezji. Jednak Eggsy przekonuje go, że nic nie powie. A Harry wychodzi z pubu.Eggsy przychodzi do domu trochę później,dowiaduje się jednak że Dean wie, co wydarzyło się w pubie i że Eggsy został aresztowany. Dean uderza Eggsy'ego w twarz i domaga się, by powiedział mu, kto był z nim w pubie. Eggsy nie chce mu powiedzieć, więc Dean nadal bije Eggsy'ego. Jednakże, nieznany dla Eggsy'ego i Dean, Harry umieścił chip na ramieniu Eggsy'ego, więc słyszał, jak wszystko dzieje się wokół Eggsy'ego. Kiedy Dean grozi, że odetnie głowę Eggsy'ego, Harry interweniuje, rozmawiając przez głośnik. Mówi Eggsy'emu, żeby spotkał się z nim u krawca, o którym wcześniej mu powiedział. Rottweiler i jego gang są obok domem Eggsy'ego. Eggsy ucieka przed nimi. Po tym, robi znak palcem V i odchodzi. Kiedy Eggsy przybywa do Kingsmen Tailors, podąża za Harrym do przebieralni z lustrem. Harry mówi mu, że w lustrze widzi młodego człowieka z potencjałem.Następnie mówi Eggsy'emu o istnieniu agentów Kingsmen i pyta Eggsy, czy jest zainteresowany. Po tym jak Eggsy powiedział "tak", Harry przyciska dłoń do szyby. Ręka jest skanowana, a pokój zaczyna się poruszać w dół. Harry mówi Eggsy o agentach i o tym, jak stali się szpiegami, którymi są teraz. Obaj wchodzą do kapsuły która ich zawiozła do Kingsman Manor, a Eggsy idzie do innych kandydatów.Roxy jedna z kandydatek przedstawia się dla Eggsy'ego.Zostaje również zapoznany z Amelią. Charlie, Rufus i Digby natychmiast zaczęli naśmiewać się z Eggsy'ego. Podczas pierwszej nocy pokój, który wszyscy kandydaci dzielą, zaczyna wypełniać się wodą wznoszącą się z podłogi. Pokój wypełnia się szybko. Wszyscy się budzą, a Roxy i Charlie sugerują, żeby wszyscy użyli "rurki do nurkowania" zrobionej z rur prysznicowych. Gdy płynął do łazienki, Eggsy podpływa do drzwi i próbuje je otworzyć. Kiedy odwraca się od drzwi, Eggsy uświadamia sobie, że lustro po drugiej stronie dormitorium jest w istocie dwukierunkowym lustrem. Kontynuuje uderzanie szkła, które się rozsypało, opróżniając wodę. Merlin, który był po drugiej stronie szyby, gratuluje Charliemu i Roxy ich szybkiego myślenia, a także chwali Eggsy za rozpoznanie dwukierunkowego lustra, chociaż nikt inny tego nie zrobił. Merlin następnie mówi im, że wszyscy zawiedli, ponieważ zapomnieli o najważniejszej rzeczy: pracy zespołowej. Merlin wskazuje na dormitorium. Wewnątrz znajduje się ciało Amelii otoczone kałużami wody. Następnie kandydaci muszą wybrać szczeniaka. Do wyboru jest wiele psów. W końcu Roxy wybiera pudla, a Eggsy wybiera mopsa, biorąc go za buldoga. Eggsy drwi z Roxy, ale twierdzi, że "to psy z pistoletu". Kiedy pyta o swojego psa, Eggsy mówi: "To buldog, innit?" Następnie pyta ją, czy się zwiększy. Kręci głową. Eggsy nazywa psa JB, po Jacku Bauerze. Poniższe testy obejmują test pisemny i test z wykorzystaniem broni. Eggsy najwyraźniej spisuje się bardzo dobrze w teście pisemnym i trafia w cel po raz pierwszy w tym drugim teście. Kandydaci później wchodzą w skoki spadochronowe. Roxy boi się wysokości, mówiąc, że już wcześniej skakała i prawdopodobnie tam rozwinęła swój strach. Eggsy pociesza ją, mówiąc jej, że jest najlepsza. Ich misją jest lądowanie w cel bez wykrycia ich przez radar. Eggsy i Roxy skaczą ostatni raz, po tym jak Roxy ma niewielki atak paniki i Charlie uderza w przód. Grupa sześciu dobrze się bawi, kiedy Merlin mówi im: "Agent Kingsman musi być w stanie rozwiązywać problemy pod presją, jak to zrobić, gdy jedna z twoich grup nie ma spadochronu". Automatycznie wściekają się, ale Eggsy ma plan. Każdy ma spadochron, z wyjątkiem Eggsy'ego i Roxy, którzy jeszcze ich nie wyciągnęli. Roxy ma spadochron, więc Eggsy chwyta ją. Prawie upada, ale udało im się trafić do celu stosunkowo nietknięci. Później, trzech ostatnich rekrutów wykorzystuje swoje nowe techniki do pokonania celu, dziewczynę w barze. Jednak kiedy próbowali ujarzmić, zostali odurzeni, a trzej stracili przytomność. Eggsy budzi się na torze, przywiązany do relingu, gdy barman z baru zbliża się do niego. Eggsy zastanawia się, kim jest i gdzie jest, ale mężczyzna odpowiada, mówiąc "Ten nóż może uratować ci życie". Eggsy odwraca się, by zobaczyć nadjeżdżający pociąg i zaczyna panikować. Błaga mężczyznę, by przeciął liny, ale odmawia pomocy i prosi o informacje na temat Kingsmana. Następnie pyta go czy dla Kingsmana warto umierać na co ten przytakuje. Okazało się to jednak ich sprawdzian lojalności wobec agencji.W ostatnim teście, Eggsy i Roxy są przydzielani do oddzielnych pokoi, a Eggsy jest w towarzystwie Artura, a Roxy spotyka Merlina. Obaj otrzymują pistolety Tokarevów, poinstruowani są, aby strzelali do swoich psów; Eggsy niechętnie to robi - kierując broń z powrotem na Artura, do którego zwraca ją - podczas gdy Roxy wykonuje swoje zadanie kilka chwil po tym, jak pierwszy powiedział mu, żeby wrócił do domu, nadając temu ostatniemu tytuł Lancelota.Widząc śmierć Harry'ego,Eggsy wraca do kwatery Kingsmana próbując przekonać Artura żeby pozwolił mu dołączyć oraz pomścić Harry'ego,jednak zauważa że ten ma bliznę na szyi taką samą jaką miał James Arnold.Eggsy otruwa Artura i prosi Roxy i Merlina o pomoc.Eggsy na imprezie Valentine'a,zabija Gazelle oraz Richmonda. Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyżni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Kingsman Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Tajni agenci Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Komediowe postacie Kategoria:+18